devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Gasper Helsing
Powers & Abilities Dhamphir Physiology: Being a Dhamphir as well as one with rare Vampire abilities, Gasper has the ability to control bats and transform into a flock of them, usually using them for reconnaissance. Thanks to his human half, Gasper is immune to general Vampire weaknesses but still feels some discomfort from them. * Daywalker: Due to being Dhamphir, Gasper is also a Daywalker, allowing him to survive contact with sunlight. * Blood Consumption: Gasper can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood, as shown when he drank Uma's blood, using Uma's Dragon power to boost his own. * Darkness Manipulation: Gasper can also manipulate shadows and darkness, though he initially had difficulty in controlling them adequately. This has changed as of Volume 16, being able to freely extend and control his shadows. Gasper has shown the ability to change the shape of his shadow to suit multiple purposes, such as tentacles that can bind his opponents seemingly of their own will. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Gasper was originally unskilled in fighting until after he gained the Invade Beyond Aeon, after which he began to perform hand-to-hand combat training. His fighting style is heavily influenced by Uma's, charging into battle head on in a similar manner. However, Gasper can gain an edge in combat by grabbing or trapping his opponents with his darkness before or during battle. Gasper's skills were shown to have improved significantly, allowing him to defeat many mass-produced Evil Dragons and Evil Golems in quick succession. Gasper has shown the ability to perform partial Balor transformations on his limbs to fight effectively even in his base form, being able to hold his own against Ouryuu during a training spar. Enhanced Durability: Gasper has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having withstood blows from Ladora Buné in his dragon form. Gasper withstood beatings from the Magicians. Magic Talent: Befitting of his status as a Bishop, Gasper is shown to have skills and knowledge in magic, excelling in the human magic used by Magicians. Gasper has knowledge on deactivating curses as shown when he healed Elly during the Rating Game against Adam, and he can also quickly create defense-type magic circles. Flight: Being a Mid-Class Devil, Gasper can fly using his 4 wings. Equipment Balor Born Time: Gasper's Ancient Relic which has the ability to stop the time of anything in his field of view. After drinking Uma's blood, Gasper's control over his vampire powers increases and allows him to use his Ancient Relics power through the eyes of the bats. It is later revealed that the Irish Evil God, Balor, had part of their consciousness attached to Gasper's Ancient Relic due to the influence of Chiho's Polar Night Grail, losing his divinity but allowing Gasper to tap into his power via his Invade Beyond Aeon. * Invade Beyond Aeon: It creates an enormous amount of darkness that can engulf a whole town and devours everything (including the mist created by Georg's Paradise Gap), while also covering Gasper's body and transforming him into a five-meter-tall monster with a Dragon's head, arms with claws and wings growing from the back. While this large area of darkness is active, Gasper can generate twisted monsters from it to attack opponents, as well as multiple eyes through which he can use Balor Born Time to stop multiple targets at the same time. His darkness has also shown the ability to infect wounds and prevent regeneration as strong as that provided by the Longinus, Twilight Grail, and its Sub-Species, Midlife, and Polar Night Grails. Invade Beyond Aeon is considered to be a Scale Mail yet different from one at the same time, and its power has the potential to make Gasper's Balor Born Time an 2nd Gen Longinus. Gasper was able to send several Grim Reapers flying even with just his partial Balor transformation. Relic Scanner: A scanner that can tell the type, abilities, and weakness of a Ancient Relic. Azazel gives one to Gasper prior to the Hero Faction's small-scale assaults.Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Uma Jyuroda's Peerage Category:Devils Category:Bishop Piece